For eons man has attempted to control his environment. Modern man works and lives in buildings with controlled environments. Many devices for conditioning the air have become sophisticated and complex. One device, the centrifugal fan, has changed little in design. The centrifugal fan takes in air parallel to its axis of rotation. It discharges the air perpendicular to its axis of rotation. The various blades that are manufactured for use on the centrifugal fan are designed to direct air flow. Only their performance characteristics differ.
The blades of the centrifugal fan device presented here are uniquely designed to provide energy recovery and transfer as well as: direct air flow. All the components of the device are made and arranged to facilitate the blades in these tasks. All the components of the device are housed together in a single unit.
The housing of the device has four openings. The remainder of the housing of the device is air sealed. The device takes in new air from an outside environment and channels it through its blades; and then directs the flow to an inside environment. The device simultaneously takes in old air from the inside environment and channels it through its blades; and then directs the flow to the outside environment. The two air flows do not mix while in the device. The heat of the outside air contacts the uniquely shaped blades of the device and is transferred through the blades to the surfaces in contact with the old inside environment air. The heat is then transferred to the old inside environment air and exhausted. Thus energy is recovered from the cooler inside environment air.
The invention herein is a unique centrifugal fan device for directing air flow and providing energy recovery. The device has uniquely designed blades. The blades of the device move the air from an outside environment to an inside environment. At the same time the blades of the device move air from the inside environment to an outside environment. Again at the same time the blades of the device transfer heat from the air from the outside environment that has entered the device to the air from the inside environment that is exiting the device.
The two air streams that are flowing through the device never come in direct contact. The housing, blades assembly and rotating shaft wheels of the device prevent any mixing of the two streams.